mediafandomcom-20200222-history
Cuts Like a Knife
| Length = 38:53 | Label = A&M | Producer = | Last album = You Want It You Got It (1981) | This album = Cuts Like a Knife (1983) | Next album = Reckless (1984) | Misc = | single 2 = Cuts Like a Knife | single 2 date = May 1983 | single 3 = This Time | single 3 date = August 1983 | single 4 = Take Me Back | single 5 = I'm Ready | single 5 date = 1998 | single 6 = The Only One }} }} AllMusic review |rev2 = Rolling Stone |rev2score = Rolling Stone review }} Cuts Like a Knife is the third studio album by Canadian singer-songwriter Bryan Adams. Released on 18 January 1983 through A&M Records, the album became a huge commercial success in Canada and the United States whereas outside North America, the album did poorly. After the release of ''Reckless'' the album would chart on the British album chart and would later be certified Silver by the BPI. It was recorded at Little Mountain Sound, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. The album was a commercial success and sold over 2 million copies worldwide. Three singles were released from the album: "Straight from the Heart", "Cuts Like a Knife" and "This Time"; the three were responsible for launching Adams into mainstream popularity. The album is regarded as one of Adams' finest albums and of the greatest albums of the 1980s. The album was named the #48 Greatest Canadian Album of All Time by Bob Mersereau in his book The Top 100 Canadian Albums. Music Recording and production The recording for the album was between 13 August-20 October 1982. Mixing started on 14 October and ended on 20 October. "Straight from the Heart" was recorded at Little Mountain Sound, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada by Bob Clearmountain and Adams; it was later mixed at Le Studio, Morin-Heights, Canada. "Straight from the Heart" was originally written in 1978; the title for the song originally came from his friend Eric Kagna. This song was the last recorded song for the album. Adams didn't really want "This Time" to be recorded but since Clearmountain insisted, the song was recorded at Little Mountain studio. Songs "Straight from the Heart" is a ballad written by Adams and released in December 1982 as the first single released from the album, which was subsequently released the next month. It is one of Adams' most recognizable and popular songs. It was also recorded by Welsh singer Bonnie Tyler in 1983; it appears on her album Faster Than the Speed of Night. The song peaked at the top ten on the Billboard Hot 100 at 10 and 32 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart. The song has appeared on all of Adams' compilation albums with the exception of The Best of Me. "Cuts Like a Knife" was released in 1983 and became one of the most successful songs from Cuts Like a Knife on the American rock charts and one of Adams most recognizable and popular songs from the 1980s. "Cuts Like a Knife" was released worldwide in March 1984. The song reached the top ten on the Mainstream Rock Tracks at six, "Cuts Like a Knife" would also chart on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 at 15. | title=Artist Chart History (singles) - Bryan Adams | publisher=Allmusic | accessdate=2008-06-24 }} "Cuts Like a Knife" was Adams first the top 20 hit on the Canadian singles chart and remained in the top 20 for six weeks. "Cuts Like a Knife" was released the following month in Europe but didn't chart. "Don't Leave Me Lonely" was co-written with Kiss drummer Eric Carr, intended to be included on the Kiss album Creatures of the Night, but left off the final release. "This Time" by Adams and co-writer Jim Vallance was the third single released from the album. "This Time" was Adams first single to chart in Europe. While it charted after being re-released in the United Kingdom. The song peaked at the top 30 on the Billboard Mainstream Rock Tracks chart at 21, it would also chart on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 at 24. The final track on the album, "The Best Was Yet to Come", which was later covered by Laura Branigan for her 1990 self-titled album, is currently one of three songs written about Dorothy Stratten. Release and reception Cuts Like a Knife, co-produced by Adams and Bob Clearmountain, peaked at number eight on the ''Billboard'' 200. The album was released in January, 1983 and featured the hit singles "Straight from the Heart", "This Time" and "Cuts Like a Knife". "Cuts Like a Knife" and "Straight from the Heart" were nominated for a Juno Award for Single of the Year, "Cuts Like a Knife" would win the Composer of the Year award. In Canada "Cuts Like a Knife" was certified three times platinum and the album would also be certified platinum in the United States. Cuts Like a Knife tour The Cuts Like a Knife tour started in eastern Canada. In March, Adams started the American leg of the tour; after five months Adams had performed over 100 dates. He later joined the British progressive rock band Supertramp on their tour in North America. Though not featured on the album, drummer for the tour was the late Frankie LaRocka and the keyboard player was Johnny 'Blitz' Hannah. Adams then traveled to Vancouver where he played live in front of 30,000 fans. Later on he went to Europe for a six-week solo tour; one show (and subsequent band interview) was broadcast live on German TV and radio as part of the famous Rockpalast series. He played in six different countries. In November 1983, Adams went to Japan to start his own headline tour. By this time Adams had been on the road 283 days. Adams supported The Police when they toured in Australia and New Zealand. Track listing Personnel * Bryan Adams – vocals, guitars, piano on "Straight from the Heart" * Mickey Curry – drums * Tommy Mandel – organ, B-3 organ, synthesizers, piano on "Let Him Know" and "The Best Was Yet to Come" * Keith Scott – guitars, background vocals on "Cuts Like a Knife" * Dave Taylor – bass guitar, background vocals on "Cuts Like a Knife" Additional personnel: * Bruce Allen (credited as "B.A.") – background vocals on "Cuts Like a Knife" * Alfa Anderson – background vocals on "Take Me Back" * Bob Clearmountain (credited as "B.C.") – background vocals on "Cuts Like a Knife" * K. Davies – background vocals on "Cuts Like a Knife" * L. Frenette – background vocals on "Cuts Like a Knife" * Lou Gramm – background vocals on all tracks except "Straight from the Heart", "Cuts Like a Knife" and "The Best Was Yet to Come" * M. Simpson – background vocals on "Cuts Like a Knife" * Jim Vallance – percussion on "Take Me Back", "This Time", "Straight from the Heart" and "Let Him Know", electric piano on "The Best Was Yet to Come" * Jim Wesley – background vocals on "Cuts Like a Knife" * James O'Mara – photography References Category:Bryan Adams albums Category:1983 albums Category:Albums produced by Bob Clearmountain Category:A&M Records albums